Of Dean and Vampires
by Rose Red217
Summary: Dean finds out that his ex got turned into a vampire.
1. 20 Questions

20 Questions

Sam looked up from the local newspaper he was reading and stared at his brother. His hands were white because he was gripping the steering wheel too tight. Sam had been debating with himself on wheather he should comfront Dean about his latest observations. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't like his brother, he couldn't just hold in his fears and emotions.

"Dean?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Dean." He repeated more forcefully when Dean didn't answer him.

"What?" Dean mumbled. Still not taking his eyes off the road.

Dean weighed the words in his head. He just could find an easy way to bring it up.

"What's up with you, man?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean said, while barely moving his lips.

"We need a new job, right?" Sam stated.

"Right."

"And we both agreed that we should go to Clarkdale, Arizona because there have been 5 main fires, 2 earthquakes, and 12 dead bodies with all of their blood drained in the past three months, right?" Sam pushed,

"Right."

"And yet, since we decided that we're going to go to Clarkdale, you've been really quiet and really..." Sam searched for the right word. "Nervouse" He concluded.

Dean just sighed in egknowledgement.

"Come on man, I want to know what's wrong with Clarkdale." Sam persisted.

"It's fine Sammy... I'll be fine." Dean said, trying to end this game of 20 questions.

Sam decided to drop it for now. In three more hours they should be in Clarkdale and maybe then he'll figure out what's upsetting Dean. He'd never seen his brother like this before. Dean was the rock. Nothing go to him. And anything that did had to be pretty huge to break through Dean's emotional wall.


	2. Fayth

Fayth

They arrived in Clarkdale at around 10:00 PM. As expected, ever since they had arrived, Dean kept on looking all around himself. They had been together long enough that Sam can read his brothers' minimal body language sometimes. Sam could tell Dean was looking for something or someone.Dean had on one of his faces. It wasn't his hunting face. It wan't his 'looking for my keys' face either. It was a face that Sam hadn't seen before. Sam decided that he would label it Dean's 'looking-for-something-but-I-really-don't-want-to-find-it' face.

They found a gross, run-down Motel. They didn't bother looking at it's name. Once you've been to so many of these kinds of places, they all blend together after a while. Once they had their key and paid in cash, they went up to their room. After they were inside they threw their bags on the floor. Sam plugged in his laptop while Dean sat on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean rub a hand over his face and scratch at the stubble that was starting to appear. They both needed a shower but instead Dean insisted on going to a bar. Sam didn't mind because he could tell that Dean was planning on getting trashed tonight. That meant that Sam could drive back to the hotel.

They drove to a bar a few blocks over. The place was filled with smoke and rock and roll music. The place was packed and very noisy. They made their way to the bar and ordered. Two hours later, they had found a place to sit at the bar. Dean had already had 5 beers and 2 shots of tequilla. Just as they were getting ready to leave, a girl who was about Sam's age came up to Sam and asked him if he'd like to play pool with her. Sam didn't get a chance to respond because the girl pulled him off the stool and led him to a pool table. Dean, realizing how drunk he is, decided that some fresh air might me good for him. He made his way outside and leaned his head against the cool brick of the building. He let his eyes drift shut for a second.

"Remember me?" Dean jumped at the sound of the voice that was right next to him.

He recognized the voice before he opened his green eyes. He also recognized the perfume too.

"Fayth." He stated. She had startled him but he had expected that they would run into each other. He had been thinking about what he would say to her since he knew they were coming to Clarkdale.

"What are you doing in Clarkdale?" She asked.

He still didn't look at her. He just stared straight ahead. He had the speech memorized, he know exactly what he was going to say to her, he practiced it in his head the whole drive to Arizona. But in his drunken state, he couldn't remember any of it.

She appeared right in front of him. Not walked, just appeared.

She grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her for the first time in 6 years. She forgot how green his eyes were.

She leaned in close to him. She forgot how good he smelled. "You shouldn't be here." She whispered in his ear. She was so close that her lips were brushing against his ear very lightly. Her hand started to move up his shirt. Dean's eyes slid closed again. He didn't have the energy to fight her right now. Just then the side door to the bar opened and Fayth was gone.


	3. The Virus

The Virus

Dean woke up the next day in the hotel room. His head pounded. The clock read 11:30AM.

"Morning." Sam said as he handed Dean some advil and a bottle of water.

"Morning." Dean grumbled.

He tried to think of last nights events. Then it came to him. The bar. Fayth.

"You went outside and passed out last night." Sam offered, trying to get Dean to talk.

"Was I by myself?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I think you hit your head against the wall when you fell." Sam explained.

Dean grabbed his things and went to take a shower. Hoping that the warm water would was away this killed headache.

Once in the shower, he let the hot water run down his face and his shoulders. He just stood in the shower and didn't move. He wanted to remember what happened last night. Had he really seen Fayth or was he just drunk. He was worried about it for the entire trip so maybe he just imagined it so it would be over with. Somehow he didn't think that was the case. He knew he had seen Fayth last night. The next question was: how did she move so fast and then dissapear? He would have to find her and ask. But first he had some explaining to do with Sam.

"Wow." Was all Sam could manage after Dean was done. He didn't know that Dean had had a serious girlfriend, let alone a fiance 6 years ago. He also didn't know that she had broken Dean's heart when she refused to marry him after getting tired of dealing with all of his trust issues and secrets. Now he know what Dean's tatoo of an ancient symbol meant. It meant faith. For Dean's Fayth. Now he knew.

"Sorry." Was the second word that Sam managed in the past 3 minutes. His head still reeled from all of this new information. Dean had always been a player. Sam couldn't imaginge his setteling down with anyone. He quessed Fayth couldn't either. What disturbed Sam the most about Dean's story was the part about Fayth appearing and dissapearing. He went over to his laptop and searched for Clarkdale, Arizona on Google.

"There's a Vampire bat farm here." Sam blurted out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"A Vampire Bat farm. It Could have something to do with Fayth's dissapearing act?"Sam stated.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"Haven't you seen any good Dracula movies? I heard of this theory that says that some vampire bats had this string of some blood virus. One of the infected bats bit a human. The human contraced the virus. Some side effects of the virus were what we call vampire symptoms today. What if one of the bats bit someone in town and then that person spread it to the rest of the people in the town?" Sam waited for Deans respose.

"I don't think that the whole town has been infected yet. But I know one person who definately is. How can the virus be stoppeed?" Dean asked.

"Well, first we should probably blow up the Vampire bat farm. Then we need to find out which human in town got the virus first." Sam said.

"What's that going to do?"

"Well, there's a recipie for a makeshift antibiotic for this virus. In theory, if we give this to whoever started spreading the virus around, the leader, the rest of the people infected should just go back to normal." Sam explained.

"In theory." Repeated Dean.


	4. So, You're a Vampire

So, Your a vampire

With their plan ready, the boys said goodbye and went to complete their tasks. Sam went to the grocery store to get the ingredients for the antibiotic and a homemade bomb. Dean went to find the one person that they knew was already infected. Fayth. He hoped that she would tell him where the leader was. He doubted that she would. She just seemed...different. More confident. And that worried him.

He spotted her in a dark cafe he just happened to wonder into. It was like he was drawn to her. He hoped that she didn't see him yet. She was with the rest of her group. They all wore black clothes and had too many peircings. He could tell that they were all infected. They were all...vampires. He didn't want to cause trouble when the rest of Fayth's gang was around. He decided to go outiside and wait for them to leave. Maybe Fayth would leave by herself and Dean could get her then. He went around the corner to sit on a bench in an ally he had passed on his way to the cafe. As soon as he sat down, he was surrounded. Fayth and the rest of her group were all around him. The appeared just like Fayth had last night. There were 4 girls and 3 guys. Two girls sat on either side of Dean. Another girl sat on his lap. Fayth just watched. The four guy paced around the bench. One of the girls said "You were right Fayth. He's georgeous."

"Thank you." Dean relplied. But the girl didn't seem intrested in any conversation. She started licking his pulse on his neck. Dean, caught off guard by the entire situation, grabbed the girl around the waist, stood up, and set the girl forcefully down on the bench with the other two. She hisses at him. Actually hissed at him. He didn't care. he turned and headed straight for Fayth who was leanin against a lamp pole, obiously enjoying the entire situation. One of the big guys appeared in front of him. He stood squarely in Deans way while the other gathered around him once again.

"Can we play with him Dante, PLEASE?" Begged one of the girls.

"For a second. But you can't go far." The big one who blocked Dean's way said. Then Dante walked over to Fayth at kissed her. It was a wet, slimey kiss, Dean couldn't beleive that Fayth was enjoying it. But she wasn't pushing Dante away.

"Are you the leader or someting?" Dean asked him.

When the guy smiled, Dean knew he was right. Now he needed to call Sam and tell him.

Before he had time to respond, the three girls grabbed Dean's hand. All of the sudden they were in the ally. He didn't know how they had gotten there without walking but here they were. The girls started to grope and kiss Dean all over. After getting control of his 'emotions' he pushed the girls off and headed down the ally. Lucky for him, they didn't follow. They knew that they would be seeing him again.

"A big guy. His names Dante. He's the leader. I can tell."

"OK. I'll google him and find out where he lives. You should try to get Fayth by herself. That way you'll know if the antibiotic works. I'm going to the farm and then to this guy's house." Sam replied.

"Alright Sammy. Be careful."

"Bye."

"Great." He muttered. How am I going to find Fayth? Where do vampires go? He thought. Then he remember the bar. He decided that that would be his best bet. Heading for the bar, he hoped that she would be by herself this time."

She wasn't in the bar. Dean headed outside. He went to the side of the building and leaned on the cool brick like he had done the night before. He wasn't drunk. He only had one beer. He was just tired. He felt like he hadn't slept in forever.

"Looking for me?"

He didn't open his eyes.

"If your looking for me, it might help if you opened your eyes." She said sarcasticlly. Although inside she just wanted to see those green eyes again.

"That depends. Are still going to be there when I open them?" Dean asked cooly.

"I promise." She said.

He could tell that she was close. He always could. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She was leaning against the wall next to him. She was wearing a short black skirt with a black garder on. She also had on a red corset. The outfit left not alot (but enough) to the imagination. Her lips were a deep red and her skin was pale. Not a sickly pale but a princess pale.

"Where's Dante?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Heading home. With another girl." She said bluntly.

"Does that bother you?" He proded.

"No. We have an open relationship." She stated.

Dean raised his eyebrow at the way she said open. This didn't go unnoticed by Fayth. She knew that he was confused. She knew that he couldn't figure her out anymore. And she liked it. She liked being the one with secrets.

While they were talking Fayth had inched her way closer and closer to Dean. Their arms were touching now. She didn't want to seem needy but ever since she saw him in town, she wanted him again. She needed to feel him again. There was always something about his touch. But she couldn't let him know this. She wanted to be in charge.

"So...You're a vampire." The silence was broken by Dean.

He barely finished the sentence when Fayth pressed him up against the wall with her body. This caused his head to smack into the brick wall.

He winced when it hit the same spot that was sore from last night. Fayth noticed this. She put her hand on his abs and slid it up to his head. She grabbed on to his hair that was around the spot that was sore and pulled his head down so that his head was at her shoulders. Dean complied. He didn't really have any other choice. If he tried to resist she would make his head hurt more. She moved his head so that he was looking at her. He was usually a good six inches taller that her but with her heels and his new position they were closer in height. She couldn't wait any longer. Their lips bareldy touched when Dante appeared. He grabbed Dean from her and slammed him into the wall. Dante lifted Dean off of his feet and was now dangling him from the ground. Fayth knew that it wasn't a fair fight. Dean can handle himself but not against vampire powers. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She glaced up and saw that Dean was staring at her. He wasn't glaring. He was just looking at her as he was being slammed into the wall.

"Go home Dante. I wan't to finish him for myself." Fayth spat.

Dante turned around and nodded. He could tell that she was serious. He dissapeared and left the two alone. She started to walk towards Dean. He was beat up badly. His lip was cut. She assumed that his back was bruised and that he had a broken rib or two. He just stood there and didn't move. She stood in front of him and wiped the blood away from his lip with her thumb. Then she licked the blood from her thumb. Dean looked away. He didn't want to see her like this. He wanted to go back to the hotel but he knew that he had to say with Fayth until the virus was gone.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Motel." He mumbled. Was she really going to finish him off by herself? At this point, she could. He wasn't in a position to fight.

They somehow made it his car and he was driving to the motel. He was slightly worried that Sam wasn't going to be there. That meant that he was going to be alone with her. What was she going to do? She slid across the seat and put her hand on his knee. Then the hand started moving up his leg. It went higher and higher until...Dean jumped and hit the horn by accident. She pulled her hand away and waited until they got to the motel.


	5. Don't

Don't

The second that Dean shut the door to the motel room, Fayth had him up against the door. She was more gentle this time. Instead of throwing him against the door, she just pushed him. Dean took this as a good sighn. She didn't want to hurt him. Fayth waited for him to put his arms around her. When he didn't, she leaned in and whispered in his ear,"I know you want to. Come on, I won't complain. It'll be our little secret." When Dean didn't respond, she bit on his ear. She knew that it was his weakness. His one and only weakness and he had forced her to use it. She watched the emotions and feelings move across his face. At first his face was set in stone but she knew that once she bit his ear, he was a gonner. His eyes started to slide shut but he would abrubtly open them again. She could tell that it was taking all of his strength to not move or react to her. Her amusement changed to frustration when he still wouldn't give in. Finally he moved. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, hurry up. I don't think that I can um, hold her off for much longer." Dean said. Fayth grabbed the phone and threw it across the room.

She knew that Dean wanted to do this. Why was he being so stubborn? Why won't he just give in?

She realized that she had let him move away from the door. He slid by her and went into the bathroom. He turned the sink on and rubbed the cold water onto his flushed face. When he straightened up, Fayth was behind him. The bathroom was small. He reached for the door but she stood in the way. She had taken her shoes off so she was much shorter than him now. He turned to face her. She put her arms on his shoulders and pushed his coat off, exposing his strong arms.

"Don't." He warned. She slid her fingers through his hair and gently pulled his head towards hers. She moved as close as she could to him. "I don't want to have to hurt you." He stated. She noticed that his voice was much deeper now.

He could smell her. It was like she was surrounding him. Her lips were around his. He still didn't respond. He kept his lips still. Making sure not to move because as soon as he starts, he won't be able to stop himself.

Fayth bites his ear again. This time it's harder and more forceful than the first time.

"Stop." He's almost whispering. His eyes slide shut and this time he lets them stay shut. He's too tired to fight. The desire is too strong. It consumes him. He lets his body relax slightly. His lips part. He's giving her a chance. He's given up. She wins. She considers leaving at this very second. She proved what she wanted to prove. She has Dean's heart now. She can break it again. She could leave right now and go back to Dante and pretend it's Dean. But it wouldn't be Dean. It wouldn't be green eyes. Now she's fooling herself. She knows that she can't stop herself even if she had to.

With her mind made up, she presses her lips to Deans. He hesitated at first. 'Kiss me before I rip your hair out.' She thinks somewhat desprately. But then he reacted. His eyes were still closed. His kiss was unsure at first. He was still trying to resist. She pushed her pelvis into his and pulled him as close as she could. The gates opened and Dean gave in completely. Any other guy would have given up long before this. He tilted her face and deepened the kiss. He always knew how to get her in the perfect position for optimal pleasure.

The next thing he knew they were out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom. The bathroom door was still closed. He pushed her up against the wall. He still remembered everything she liked. He remembered everything about her. They broke away for air. His hands were still pressing on the wall on either side of her head to stable himself. She let her head fall back against the wall. She hadn't been this out of breath in a long time. Dean takes advantage of this and starts to kiss and suck on her neck. Her eyes roll back and she sighs. He catches her by the arms as her knees give out. He holds her against the wall by her arms and works on the spot that made her collapse. Unlike with Dante and most men, when Dean finds a 'soft spot', he'll continue to bring pleasure with that one spot. Dante thinks that he has to move all over when if fact, all you need is that one spot. He kisses her slowly now. Everyonce and a while he'll lightly brush his lips over hers without kissing her. He's teasing her and she's frusterated. She lets out a whimpering sound. This only makes Dean go slower. His hand moves up and down the boneing of the corset. He finally unhooks the corset and lets it fall to the ground. The skirt soon follows. His eyes are still closed. She remembers asking him about this one night a little over 6 years ago. He was drunk and actually answered. He would close his eyes and pretend he has somewhere else as a way of punishing himself. He said that he didn't deserve to be happy so he couldn't enjoy being with her. He was unworthy. Frustration took over her as she watched him keep his eyes closed. He was doing it again. She wouldn't let him do this. The strength returns to her legs and she stands on her own. After his black shirt is slid over his head and flung across the room, she shoves him down onto the bed. She lets her hands graze over all of the bruised that are starting to form from his encounter with Dante. She pushed hard on one of the red-purple spots until the pain caused Dean to open his eyes. He knows what she's telling him so he looks her directly in the eyes before pushing his head up to kiss her. He takes in her beauty. She's in nothing but her black lengerie and the black garter. Suddenly a thought crosses his mind. This isn't really his Fayth. Fayth wouldn't be this bold. This is only vampire Fayth. If he couldn't have Fayth, he didn't want to settle for anything else. It wasn't fair to Fayth. He sits up in bed. Fayth had scenced the change and she didn't want him to stop. She strattled him on the bed and grabbed his hands and threw them around her waist. Just as she reclaimed his lips with hers, something clicked. She stopped abruptly and took in the whole scene. She's sitting on top of Dean wearing only lengerie. Dean's only wearing jeans. She doesn't know how to respond. She jumps up and grabs her clothes.

"I must have been really drunk." She says shakily. "How could you take advantage of me like that, Dean?" She yells.

"What? No, Fayth. That's not what happened. You..." But he can't bring himself to tell her. She won't believe him anyway.

She's out the door in 2 minutes.

Dean just sits on the bed, confused. Although he knows what happened. Sam did it. Fayth is back to normal but she doesn't remember seducing him. Or doesn't want to. She thinks that he took advantage of her. She thinks that everthing is his fault. At least he and Sam can leave as soon as another job comes up.


End file.
